


Past Confessions

by pinkpallet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Serena is a Pokemon Coordinator now, amourshipping, cute and fluffy, little Gary hates summer camps, maybe Ash isn't so oblivious after all, time-travel shenanigans involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpallet/pseuds/pinkpallet
Summary: Serena had came to Pallet town to visit Ash. Little did she knew that she would also end up visiting her past. The very past that had started it all.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2020 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	Past Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antikachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antikachu/gifts).



> Hello, this is my secret santa gift for Antikachu! Hope you enjoy and love it! I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you have great holidays and New Year! :D

** Title:- Past Confessions **

Serena looked around herself and let out a long, deep sigh. Here she was, finally. Back in the place where it had all started, where she had discovered her love for Pokemon, and where she had developed a crush that had slowly grown into love. She was back in Pallet town.

She remembered the address given to her by Ash. They had talked the earlier day. She had been in the nearby Viridian city for a Pokemon Contest, when she had called him. She wasn’t really expecting him to be home, considering how much he loved to travel all around the world. But luck was on her side that day. She had found out that Ash was indeed home and had decided immediately that she needed to visit him.

She didn’t even have to say anything about wanting to visit him. Ash had himself asked her to come to Pallet. He had seemed rather happy and excited at the idea of meeting her again, and had immediately given her his address in Pallet town too.

So that was how Serena found herself walking on the calm and serene streets of Pallet town as she headed to the place where the person she loved lived.

Serena couldn’t deny it; she was feeling nervous as heck. The last time she had seen Ash was at the airport, and she had kissed him of all things. She still couldn’t believe it. She had been pretty certain later on that Ash would hate her and find her weird and creepy now, and all throughout her flight to Hoenn, she had been in tears.

But Ash had sounded really eager to meet her on the phone. Was he not angry at her then? Did he by any chance return her feelings?

“Or maybe he just chalked it off as a platonic goodbye kiss,” she mumbled to herself, knowing that with Ash Ketchum anything was possible. The guy was extremely oblivious when it came to romantic feelings.

She soon reached a neat little house situated right in the heart of Pallet town. She hurried towards it and pressed the doorbell, feeling both nervous and excited about seeing Ash again.

The door slowly opened, and their eyes met. Serena was seeing him again after almost three years. For a moment she just stood still, staring at his handsome face, remembering the little details about how he looked. His dark hair was still messy, and there were the z-shaped marks on his cheeks too. But what she loved the most about him were his eyes. His warm brown eyes were always filled with affection for his friends, and right now they were staring right back at her with a growing happiness in them.

“Hey, Serena, you are finally here! It’s so nice to see you again! How are you?” Ash asked her immediately.

“I am great Ash! How are you?” Serena asked him.

“I have been doing great too!” Ash exclaimed, and immediately started telling her everything about the new regions he had visited, Alola and Galar.

Serena listened for some time, and then slowly asked him, “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“What? Oh, sorry, I almost forgot!” Ash said, shaking his head at his own stupidity, “I have never entertained guests on my own before. Usually my mom does all of this for me, but she had to go out today for something important. Please come in!”

Serena blushed a little upon realizing that they were going to be all alone in his house. But just as she was removing her shoes, she spotted Pikachu running towards her. The yellow mouse jumped into her arms, and Serena petted him affectionately. Pikachu’s cuteness hadn’t lessened one bit.

They sat on the sofa in his living room. Serena sneaked a glanced at Ash once again. He certainly looked happy to see her. No, he definitely didn’t seem to have taken the kiss in a bad way.

“Pikachu looks happy to see me,” Serena commented, smiling at the electric rodent.

“Pika!” it exclaimed.

“I am happy to see you again too,” Ash said with a smile.

Serena looked at him and smiled back. She was also happy to see Ash again.

“So, what have you been up to?” Ash asked her.

“I discovered Pokemon Contests in Hoenn. They are beautiful! I am a coordinator now,” she told him.

“Wow! Really? I love Pokemon Contests too! Two of my friends are Pokemon Coordinators. They are really talented,” Ash told her.

“I am sort of good too. I reached till the semis in the Hoenn Grand Festival, and have already won three ribbons in Kanto,” Serena told him proudly.

“That’s great! I am so proud of you!” Ash exclaimed, looking genuinely happy for her.

“I am proud of you too, for winning the Alola league. You are a champion now,” Serena said.

“Wait, you know about that one? I was thinking of surprising you,” Ash said.

“Of course I know Ash; I saw it on the news. I was planning on calling you to congratulate you on your victory, but the network is bad from Hoenn to Alola. My call never reached you,” Serena explained.

“Oh I see, but never mind, I can tell you everything about it now!” Ash exclaimed, and began telling her about his match with someone named Gladion, and how he had won it.

“Wow, you are awesome,” Serena breathed as she listened to his story. She had always found Ash really inspiring and motivating, and right now she was absolutely amazed to hear everything about the Alola league.

“Thanks,” Ash said grinning at her. And wait, was he blushing too? Serena wondered whether he was just embarrassed by her praising him or whether he was blushing for some other reason.

They talked for a little while, and then Serena opened her bag and reached into it. She knew how much Ash loved food, and she had baked something especially for him before coming to Pallet town.

“Here, take this, you’ll love them,” she said with a smile, handing a box to Ash.

“What’s in this?” Ash asked, eyeing the box curiously.

“Open it, you’ll find out for yourself,” she said, smiling wider.

Ash opened the box and let out a loud gasp of surprise. Pikachu climbed on his shoulder to get a better view and squealed happily too. Inside the box were a bunch of macaroons and cookies, all neatly arranged and freshly baked. Serena watched with amusement as Ash picked up a macaroon and ate it.

“This is so tasty!” he exclaimed.

Pikachu picked up a cookie and ate it and let out a loud “Pika!” in approval.

“Glad to know you both liked them,” she said.

“They are delicious!” Ash said, and added, “You truly are an expert at baking.”

“Thanks Ash, I had baked them especially for you. I know how much you like them,” Serena said to him.

There it was again. The blush on Ash’s cheeks, this time it was unmistakable. He immediately cleared his throat and said, “So uh, you want to see my new Pokemon? They are all at Professor Oak’s lab. We can go to visit them!”

Serena blinked. Ash hadn’t even finished eating the macaroons and cookies yet. He did loved Pokemon more than even food, but still this was a little unusual for him. Still, she nodded and said, “That sounds like a good idea Ash! Let’s go to the lab.”

She was definitely interested in seeing Ash’s new Pokemon. And she could show him her Pokemon from Hoenn and Kanto too. Either way, she would be spending time with him and that was something she always loved and enjoyed.

Ash put the box aside and they left his house and started walking towards the lab. Ash was pointing the different places in Pallet town to her and she was looking around at the tiny yet beautiful place with wonder in her eyes.

“This place hasn’t really changed in all these years. It’s still just as lovely as before,” Serena commented.

“You remember it from your previous visit?” Ash asked her.

“Perfectly, I haven’t forgotten a single detail. That visit was really special for me,” Serena replied.

“I know,” Ash said, and then looked away quickly. Something was clearly up with him.

They had almost reached the lab, and were about to start climbing the stairs leading up to it, when they paused. A cute green Pokemon, with large blue eyes, was floating in the air, a little ahead of them. It looked like it was searching for something or someone.

“Is that- is that a Celebi?” Serena wondered aloud, gasping and staring at the Pokemon in amazement.

“Yeah, that’s him! He is cute, isn’t he?” Ash asked her. Serena nodded. She loved cute Pokemon.

Just then, Celebi turned around and spotted them. He smiled and waved at Ash in recognition.

“He _knows_ you?” Serena asked him incredulously.

“Yeah, we have met a few times before,” Ash answered.

“How many legendary Pokemon are you friends with?” Serena asked him, feeling surprised. Then again, she probably shouldn’t be that surprised. This was Ash Ketchum. He was friends with a bunch of legendaries, and that wasn’t even exaggerating it.

“A lot of them, they like me for some reason,” Ash replied. Serena thought he was so modest sometimes. Never realizing what exactly was so special about him, never realizing how brave and kind and smart he was.

The Celebi floated closer to them and said something to Pikachu. Ash glanced at his starter, and asked, “What is it Pikachu? Is everything okay with Celebi?”

Pikachu immediately started telling Ash what the legendary had said to him. Serena obviously didn’t understand a word of it, but she was surprised to see Ash nod his head as he heard what Pikachu said. It seemed like he actually understood him. He and Pikachu truly shared a great bond. 

After some time, Ash turned towards Serena and said, “I think what Pikachu is saying is that, Celebi was missing one of his friends and is here to see him. I think I know very well who that is.”

“You?” Serena guessed.

“No,” Ash laughed, and then turning towards Celebi, he asked, “You are here to see him, aren’t you? Professor Oak lives right in the house over there. He had told me about you. He misses you too.”

Celebi smiled upon hearing that, and nodded eagerly. He was indeed here to visit Professor Oak.

Serena grinned at the legendary and said, “We are also here to visit Professor Oak. We can go there together.”

Celebi looked a little confused upon hearing that. He glanced from Serena to Ash and back again. He looked like he was slowly sensing some problem and wanted to solve it, but didn’t knew how to.

“Celebi, what happened? Is everything alright?” Ash asked him.

The legendary smiled again, very slowly this time. And then before they knew it, he had disappeared from before their eyes.

Serena blinked, and wondered aloud, “Where did he disappear to? Can Celebi teleport?”

She glanced at Ash. He was staring around at their surroundings with a confused and alarmed look on his face, and then all of a sudden, he let out a start of surprise. He seemed to have realized something.

“What is it Ash?” Serena asked him immediately.

“I don’t think it’s Celebi who disappeared away. I think it’s us. He has sent us to a different time,” Ash said slowly.

“What? How-how can you be sure of that?” Serena asked in a startled voice.

“I know this place very well Serena, and it's looking so different all of a sudden. Do you see Professor Oak’s lab up there? It is much smaller than what it was just a few seconds before. And the windmill is gone too,” Ash said pointing towards the lab.

Serena glanced up. The lab sure looked smaller in size now, and yes, there was no windmill visible anywhere. But Serena wasn’t ready to believe this. Ash probably saw the look of disbelief etched on her face, because he explained further,

“Professor Oak had gotten his lab expanded just a few months before I had left on my journey, and the windmill was built around the same time. This place is looking just like it did all those years ago. We are definitely in the past.”

“So, are you saying, _Celebi_ has transported us to the past?” she asked him slowly, “But how is it possible? How can he do that? Isn’t he a grass-type legendary who protects forests and trees? Where did he learn to do this?”

Ash shook his head, smiling at her question and replied, “Actually, Celebi is part-psychic too. And he is a Pokemon well-known for time-travelling. He wanders through time a lot, and can send other people in different times too.”

“Oh,” was all Serena could manage to say. She really needed to brush up her knowledge about Johto’s Pokemon, or maybe visit Johto once she finishes the Kanto Grand Festival. But all that could wait. They had a more pressing problem to deal with right now.

Just then they heard footsteps behind them. Both of them turned around. Professor Oak was walking in their direction. But he wasn’t looking at them. He was busy talking to a little kid with spiky brown hair and green eyes. The kid seemed rather annoyed about something.

“But gramps, I don’t want to go to the camp!” he exclaimed loudly.

“Oh, come on Gary, it would be fun! And you’ll make a lot of friends over there too,” Professor Oak said, trying to change his grandson’s mind.

“I already know all of your Pokemon. There’s nothing new for me to do over there,” Gary argued.

“That’s Professor Oak, right?” Serena whispered to Ash, remembering the researcher from her time at the summer camp. He hadn’t changed a bit.

“Yeah, it’s him, and that’s Gary, his grandson. They are both looking much younger,” Ash whispered back.

Just then Professor Oak spotted them and said, “Hello, are you both new to this town? I have never seen you around.”

Serena almost gasped out in shock. If Professor Oak wasn’t recognizing Ash, then maybe his guess was correct. They had indeed travelled back in time.

“We, uh, yes we are new here,” Ash said looking momentarily taken aback.

“That’s a cool Pikachu! Are you a Pokemon trainer?” Gary asked him, eyeing Pikachu in wonder.

“Yeah, I am a Pokemon trainer,” Ash told him, looking clearly amused, “And Serena here, is a Pokemon Coordinator.”

“Wow, I have read a lot about trainers and coordinators,” Gary said, eyeing them both with awe in his eyes, and then he suddenly said to Ash, “I am going to become a Pokemon trainer in a few years. Then one day, I’ll beat you in a Pokemon battle!”

“You wish Gary,” Ash replied, looking like he was going to burst out laughing any moment.

“Wait, how do you know my name?” Gary asked him with narrowed eyes.

“You do look a little familiar, now that I think of it,” Professor Oak added, “Have we met before?”

Serena glanced at Ash. He sure looked stumped at the question. They couldn’t tell the truth, because that might result in messing up with time. But they needed to say something, that too quickly.

Finally, she answered, “No we haven’t met before Professor Oak. But you are really famous. We have read a lot of news articles about you, and they had mentioned you having a grandson, and that his name is Gary. That’s how we know about him.”

“Oh, I see. That makes sense,” Professor Oak said with a laugh.

Gary however still looked suspicious. Thankfully, he was distracted by Professor Oak saying, “Well, it was nice meeting you two. I have to return back to my summer camp with Gary. I hope I see you around later.”

“I am not going to that boring summer camp! Leave me alone!” Gary shouted upon hearing that, and started running in the direction of Professor Oak’s house.

“Gary wait! Stop behaving like this!” Professor Oak called back and ran after his grandson. Ash and Serena stood in complete silence, watching the Oak grandpa-grandson duo, until they had ran out of sight.

“Well, that kid sure seems to hate summer-camps,” Serena muttered.

“Yeah, he doesn’t like them much,” Ash said with a laugh, and then added, “That was Gary, you know. My first rival, we later on become friends. He is a researcher now, but he was a Pokemon trainer in the past. He is of our age.”

It was the last line that made Serena glance at Ash in alarm.

“So if he is a kid now, then that means we are actually in the past,” she spoke slowly.

Ash nodded. He looked worried too.

“Do you have any idea why Celebi would have sent us here? And more importantly, how are we going to go back to our time?” Serena asked him.

Ash thought for a minute, before replying, “If Celebi has sent us to this time, then there must be a reason for it. Maybe there’s a problem over here that only we can solve. Maybe our past selves are in danger.”

“What? Oh no!” Serena exclaimed.

“Professor Oak and Gary were talking about the summer camp,” Ash spoke further, “Which means we have been sent to the time when the summer camp was going on, the one which you had visited.”

“We should go there and check on our past selves, make sure they are alright,” Serena said immediately.

Ash nodded. The camp was situated just a little distance away from Professor Oak’s home and lab. Ash and Serena hurried in that direction. 

They soon reached the camp. Little kids were playing with Pokemon everywhere. They saw a little boy playing with a Bulbasaur, and another little girl playing with a Squirtle. The kids seemed to be having a lot of fun over there.

“I don’t see us anywhere,” Ash muttered, looking around the camp in search of their past selves.

“There!” Serena exclaimed after a minute or so. She had just spotted a little blond girl wearing a pink dress and a straw hat. It was her for sure.

“That does look like you,” Ash said slowly.

“Let’s go and keep a watch on her. We need to make sure our past selves don’t end up in any danger,” Serena suggested. Ash nodded at once.

They slowly tiptoed along the edge of the woods and quietly followed Serena’s younger version. The little girl was walking deeper and deeper into the woods all alone as she stared around at all the cute Pokemon that she came across. She looked really interested and engrossed in staring at the adorable Pokemon and hadn't exactly realized that she was slowly heading further and further away from the camp and was on the verge of losing her way back. She made to turn around and return to the camp, when she tripped on the root of a tree and fell down. Panicked, she started sobbing and crying about how she should’ve never came to this camp to begin with.

The older Serena’s heart had started hammering loudly in her chest. She remembered this moment very clearly. It was when she had first met Ash. It was when her lifelong crush on Ash Ketchum had begun.

And sure enough, there was soon a rustle of leaves in the nearby trees. The younger Serena looked up startled; frightened that it might be some stray and scary Pokemon. But it just turned out to be a little Poliwag, who soon ran away.

And then the leaves rustled for a second time. The younger Serena looked very scared, thinking that it was going to be some dangerous Pokemon for sure this time. But it turned out to be a young boy of her age, dressed in a red and yellow t-shirt and shorts, he was looking really cute. He was searching for the Poliwag.

“That’s me,” the older Ash whispered, watching the scene unfolding before them with interest. Meanwhile, older Serena was blushing like crazy. She really wanted to drag the older Ash away from there. But what reason could she give for that?

They watched as the younger Ash consoled the sobbing younger Serena and tied a handkerchief to her scraped knee. He extended a hand. The younger Serena took it and tried to stand up, but thanks to her hurt knee, she fell into the arms of younger Ash. The little kids hugged awkwardly.

Older Serena watched the scene with a growing blush forming on her cheeks. She glanced at older Ash out of the corner of her eye, and to her surprise, saw that he was blushing slightly too.

They kept watching in complete silence as their past-selves walked hand-in-hand, back to the camp, in the beautiful evening sunset.

Serena was avoiding meeting Ash’s eyes. But she could feel his gaze on her. Finally, he asked her, “That long huh?”

“Wh-what?” she asked, feeling both startled and surprised.

“You have liked me since we were kids,” Ash said.

Serena’s blush was at its fullest intensity as she finally replied, “Yes Ash, I have liked you ever since we first met. You are the only person I’ve ever had a crush on. I never got a chance to return that handkerchief to you, so I kept it safely with me in Kalos, I sort of treasured it. I was always hoping to meet you again one day, and then that wish came true.”

“Wow,” Ash said slowly, “I mean, I had sort of guessed based on that kiss, but I didn’t knew you liked me so much.”

Serena turned to face him. It was now or never. She needed to confess her feelings and just hope for the best.

“I love you Ash Ketchum. I have loved you for a long time now. You are a source of inspiration for me. You have taught me to never give up even when things get bad. I love how you are so brave and caring and friendly and helpful. And I love how you are so talented at Pokemon battles. And I love how you are always so optimistic. I just...really love you,” Serena said to him.

Ash stared at her for a few seconds, and then he slowly said, “I think I love you too.”

“You think?” Serena asked him.

“I am not very good at understanding these feelings,” Ash admitted, “I am, what most people call, oblivious or clueless.”

“Well, if you are beginning to realize it, then maybe you aren’t that oblivious or clueless,” Serena said.

Ash laughed upon hearing that. It was a nervous laughter. Then he turned to look at Serena again. He seemed to realize she was waiting for a clear answer.

“You know,” he began speaking, “When you had kissed me, I was just so confused for some time. I couldn’t understand why you would do that. I mean, I know why people kiss each other. But I had just never thought anyone could like me that way. I mean, I am kind of dumb and reckless and quite a bit of a glutton.”

Serena laughed and said, “I agree about the glutton bit, but otherwise you are the nicest person I know.”

Ash smiled upon hearing that, and then he said, “You are a very encouraging friend Serena. I love how sweet and caring and supportive you are. I love how you always manage to cheer me up. And I love those amazing goodies that you bake. I just... love you so much.”

Serena blushed upon hearing that. She still wasn’t entirely sure of this though. She wondered whether Ash really meant it.

“Can I-can I kiss you again then?” she asked him.

Ash nodded slowly.

Serena slowly leaned forward, pressing her lips gently against Ash’s. She closed her eyes and started kissing him tentatively. Before she knew it, Ash was kissing her back too. It was the sweetest, softest and most tender kiss ever. Neither of them wanted to end it and ruin the moment, but then a certain electric mouse coughed awkwardly, making them jump away from each other, feeling all flustered and embarrassed.

“Oh, um, hey there buddy! I almost forgot for a moment that you were here!” Ash exclaimed, scratching his cheek nervously, as he stared at Pikachu.

Serena smiled slightly. The kiss had made Ash forget about even Pikachu for a moment. That was all the assurance she needed to realize that Ash really liked her.

Just then the three of them heard a loud, cheery laughter from behind them. They turned around and saw Celebi staring at them. He looked really happy for some reason.

“Why is Celebi looking so happy and what is he laughing about?” Serena wondered aloud.

“You know what... I think I can guess why Celebi brought us here,” Ash said slowly, a bright blush appearing on his face, as he stared at the legendary with narrowed eyes.

And then it slowly struck Serena too. She blushed just as brightly as Ash. Pikachu glanced at both of them and burst out laughing even louder than Celebi. The psychic-type seemed to have sensed their feelings for each other and brought them to a time where it would be easier for them to confess their feelings to each other.

Soon Celebi transported them back to their time. He waved goodbye to the three of them and flew towards the Oak residence to meet his old friend. He glanced once behind at Serena and Ash holding hands, and winked at them before flying away.

“Well, that was one very friendly legendary. I liked him,” Serena decided.

“Yeah, he is friendly and helpful too,” Ash said.

“Well, you certainly needed some help in realizing a few things, didn’t you?” Serena asked him.

“I needed some help in realizing how lucky I am,” Ash replied with a smile.

He and Serena leaned forward and kissed each other again. Behind them, the sun had started setting behind the horizon, and the sky was getting painted in beautiful reddish-orange colors. The sunset was just as lovely as it had been years ago when Serena had first met Ash in this very town.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I love Amourshipping and I had a lot of fun writing this! Thanks to this fic, I also got around to re-watching two of my favorite Amourshipping episodes (the flashback one and the kiss one). So writing this was a very enjoyable experience for me. Hope you enjoyed reading this just as much! And Happy Holidays and Happy New Year once again Antikachu! :D


End file.
